Outbrake
by Surfergirl
Summary: Chapter 5:going home, UP! Follow the adventures of xavier's and Mistique's new recruits. Nika Ivanov, Hunter barton-Pratt, Reese Wellington, are a few of the characters! claim yours! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Yup! This is an Interactive fic...the same that fan fiction net Prohibited...It's just to good to be a bad girl...Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah! Ok, so here are the entries...  
*Name:  
  
*Last Name:  
  
*Gender:  
  
*Home town:  
  
*Power:  
  
*Codename:  
  
*B-hood or x-men?:  
  
*Fighting clothes: If you want they may be as the new recruits one (Amara's, Jubilee's etc... )  
  
*Age:  
  
*Grade:  
  
*Appearance (Really good looking...not good looking, normal, fat thin etc...):  
  
*Hair color:  
  
*Hair Length and Style:  
  
*Eye Color:  
  
*Skin Color:  
  
*Clothes & accessories: Summer & winter plz!  
  
*Personality, likes dislikes:  
  
*History:  
  
*Crush:  
  
*Anything else?:  
  
A/N: READ THIS A/N !!!! Ok... REVIEW TO SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER PLZ! And well, every thing is aloud...except flames...if you're going to tell me f.fiction don't aloud this kind of fics anymore I'll swear I'll kill you...No, but plz don't do that cause I already know...but I'm a bad girl 4 life...what can I say! I'll post my character soon, I haven't figure her out yet, Em...Anything else just ask me on a review...I like those! 


	2. My character

Hi there! I had to make another account...guess why... well here's my character's bio! But wait this doesn't mean I don't need more characters! Keep sending them to me! Ok, nothing more to say so Bye!  
  
*Name: Nika  
  
*Last Name: Ivanov  
  
*Gender: Female  
  
*Home town: Moscow, Russia.  
  
*Power: She's like a female version of Pyro, can control fire but can't create it, she also has diurnal and nocturnal vision, so I think that gives her a bonus comparing her with Pyro, huh?  
  
*Codename: Fahrenheit  
  
*B-hood or x-men?: X-men  
  
*Fighting clothes: Same as Kitty's, except that instead of having a blue or purple part she has a red part and she uses a black lighter, with one red star in the middle.  
  
*Age:15  
  
*Grade: Freshmen  
  
*Appearance (Really good looking...not good looking, normal, fat thin etc...): She's pretty to really pretty. She has a pretty face, delicate features, regular size nose, slightly plump lips and pretty eyes. She's quite tall, about 5' 9", and slender , but she's definitively not skinny.  
  
*Hair color: Strawberry blonde  
  
*Hair Length and Style: past her shoulders, slightly layered (Barely noticeable...), straight and shiny.  
  
*Eye Color: Icy , grey- light-blue  
  
*Skin Color: very light golden but with a pink complexion...hard to explain...  
  
*Clothes & accessories: Summer & winter plz!  
Summer: low cut Quarter- sleeve baby blue T-shirt, denim skirt, that's right past her knees, with a very dark blue belt and white Adidas with light-blue stripes on the side. When she gets cold she wears a black hooded waistcoat.  
Winter: Low cut long sleeve dark yellow (Like a mustard color...) T- shirt, baggy black jeans , blue with white stripes Adidas. Beige coat.  
  
*Personality, likes dislikes: She's a bit shy. She has the 'Ugly duckling syndrome' so her opinion towards her looks isn't that good, although ,with the years she realized how guys looked at her and that make her uncomfortable, she doesn't like to be just a pretty girl. Although of her shyness she stands up for her self, in a rather sarcastic way most of the times, so other people think she's bad tempered, but she really isn't, she does have a short temper and those who know her know that when she's angry is better to live her alone. She's a nice and happy person most of the time with a sense of humor. She tries to be nice to everyone, but she can be quite cold and annoying if she wants to (with people who are most close to her.) she falls in love quite easily and she flirts without noticing. Likes: Boys! Chocolate, boys! Movies, boys! Internet, boys! Reading , boys! Talking, boys! Warm weather, honest people, funny people, nice people...have I mentioned Boys? She gets along really well with Kitty and Kurt (see below...), with the rest too, but with them both the most. Dislikes: Most of all People who lie, specially if it is a friend of her. She hates mean people who bother people for the pleasure of it, she has nothing against cheerleaders and the rest of the in crowd, but she don't like them either, it all depends on the person. She hates fake people. She hates to be stared, it puts her uncomfortable and generally she blushes, indeed she blushes quite easily. She HATES sports she can't stand it. She hates bugs and guys who think they are the hottest of all. Pietro *History: Born February 15th 1988, Moscow, Russia. Her parents are Vladilen Ivanov (died) and Svetlana Ushakov, her little sister is called Kiska Ivanov and her older brother is Adrik Ivanov, none of them have the x-gene.  
She discovered her powers at 15 , just after her dad suicide (unknown reason). She was watching a film, with her boyfriend Vassily, when she felt her hands weird and then, Vassily lightened up a cigarette and BOOM with her powers she caused a big fire. After that people began to treat her differently, even Vassily, who had once promised her he would love her for ever no matter what, she asked him what happened, and he broke up with her giving a lame excuse, saying "Things aren't working out...I feel like you deserve someone better". In school people called her a freak and after her power manifestation she was pursued by an anti-mutant organization , so she run away, cause the anti-mutants guys were at her house, so this is were Cerebro finds her and takes her to Bayville (See more in the coming fic! ha, ha, ha!) Before her dad killed himself her mother and Nika had a great relationship, but after that and they discovery of Nika's power they distanced a bit. With Kiska was more or less the same as with her mother. And with Adrik , they had always been close, and her powers didn't change the things between them, only maybe a little fear felt by Adrik towards Nika  
  
*Crush: Pyro! She likes him cause he's just like her, so she feels he understands, and besides he's cute! ^-^ He thinks she's pretty, but I haven't figure out his feelings towards her yet. Also, Pietro likes her, and he teases her to show it, obviously it doesn't work cause she hates him, but maybe her feelings are going to change... ;)  
  
*Anything else?: She has a slight accent, not like Kurt's, but she pronounces the 'R' weird...or just imagine someone Russian speaking English. ^-^ And because of this any other stuff about their origins Kurt and her get along pretty well, she knows German, so that makes Kurt feel a lot more comfortable. Thanks to The nightmare king for the code name! 


	3. and the winners are

Finally I've chosen the characters of this fic. I got many wonderful characters, my account was freeze once, but it was totally worth it, cause the characters are really great, all of them, and believe me it was hard to choose between them all, if my stupid brain was bigger and less uncreative, I would have picked all! So , sorry to the ones I didn't pick...I'm really sorry....:(.  
  
Well here they are!: X-men:  
  
Hunter Barton-Pratt  
  
Will  
  
Reese Wellington  
  
Jennifer Falls  
  
Avni Hawkins  
  
Brotherhood:  
  
Leah Sheperd  
  
Guy Knoxville  
  
Angelique Lumiere  
  
Chandra Long.  
  
Once again sorry to everyone else who's characters I didn't pick!!! Sorry , sorry, sorry! I hope you read the fic anyway, and umm...don't have anything else to say, so Bye, chapter one is coming soon! 


	4. Chapter one

A/n: Chapter one up as you can see! I just have to tell you this fic won't follow the show too much...this is my first attempt to x-men evolution fanfiction, so bare with me plz! Also the weather will be random, one day might be warm and shinny and the next can be a rainy day. And this *_* means someone is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution...I own nothing except Nika Ivanov, all other characters belong to their respective creators.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Nika walked in her bedroom. The room was dark and untidy. It was so cold and quiet it gave an impression of total desolation. The house was alone, except for her breathing, not other sound was heard.  
  
"Damn this cold." She muttered, rubbing her gloved hands together.  
  
She opened the closed and thick curtains. Outside snow fell. Everything was soon covered by snow, not a very encouraging view.  
  
She sighted frustrated. The past two months had been the worst in her life. Since her dad's death all her world was turned upside down, all she thought she knew was unknown to her again. The discovery of her 'special ability' didn't help much, her hands ached and she usually had trouble controlling it, she was a real threat when she was near fire.  
  
"What's happening to me?!" She said. Remembering all this, brought back a forgotten anger and pain. She grabbed a small candle she kept on top of her night table and threw it against the door. She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, crying silently.  
  
"Why me?...why me, god? What have I done to deserve this!?" she sobbed.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Someone was trying to get in, she heard how the front door was being forced.  
  
She stay still, listening. *Maybe, I'm just exaggerating... maybe it's only mama...da , that must be...* Nika mused herself. But she had feeling the one downstairs wasn't her mother. A little voice inside her head kept telling her to go downstairs and see who it was.  
  
She slipped out of the door slowly and as quietly as possible. The hallway was dark. A small and pale light came in through a window , but it looked even more gloomy. She went down the stairs, cautiously, and shivering because with fear. She reached the first floor.  
  
Nika looked around her. There was nobody. Suddenly she heard footsteps, from everywhere.  
  
"Mama?...Adrik?...Kiska?..." Nika stammered, at the edge of crying. "K- Kiska? Is it you? Where are you?"  
  
She heard only more footsteps. "Kiska?" More footsteps. "Come on, stop it, it ain't funny! Kiska stop it NOW!"  
  
Nobody answered. She heard someone's breath near, and then a weird sound like a ...  
  
*walkie-talkie!*  
  
Fear was written all over her face. She then knew who was inside her house. The NMR, or 'no mutants Russia' was there, and she knew why. They had find her, she had a feeling they would look for her after that time they had first chased her, they just wouldn't stay like that. They wanted her, and they would never stop until they got her. They had find her, and she couldn't get away, trapped in her own house.  
  
She panic and wasn't able to move, until she heard other footsteps near her. She had only one choice. She could run to the kitchen and go out through the back door and into the forest, she had only one chance. The footsteps were heard louder, they were every second closer to her. She had only one chance, and she decided to take it.  
  
She run as fast as her legs allowed her, holding tight her lighter. She was crossing the corridor when she met one of the chasers. He was a young man, dark hair, tall and slender.  
  
She froze and stopped to look at him, he did the same. They stayed like this for about a minute, but soon both were snapped back to reality. Nika started to run even faster and the young chaser run behind her.  
  
Finally she made her way through the kitchen, and went out a few seconds before the chaser reached her. It seemed like he wasn't putting much effort on accomplishing his task.  
  
She run out to an open field covered in snow. She had a wide smile on her face, but this was soon erased as she saw she was surrounded by men, dressed in military outfits , with red berets and dark sun glasses.  
  
She felt her stomach turned upside down making its way up to her throat. She felt desperate. She looked to her feet, afraid of what she had to do, in order to escape. She knew her power only worked with fire. She raised her eyes.  
  
"Nika Ivanov! You are under arrest! You must come with us!" she heard one of the men.  
  
She thought for a while. She stay still looking only at her feet raised her eyes and shook her head slowly.  
  
She lightened her lighter, and BOOM Fire exploded from it, devastating everything on it's way. When she could, Nika, run away towards the snowed woods, but it seemed that her little demonstration had not worked, the men with red berets were still after her.  
  
*************Meanwhile in the x-jet******************************  
  
The professor was giving instructions to the x-men. Cerebro had found a new mutant, who was being chased by some anti mutant organization.  
  
"This person is scared, and has no control whatsoever over her powers. I'm afraid of what could happen if we are not able to find her soon" He announced, with a troubled expression upon his face.  
  
"Kitty, Kurt, Rouge!" he said as he looked at them. they nodded. " We are approaching. Jean, Scott! You all know what to do!"  
  
************Back to Nika****************  
  
She run. Her foot sank on the snow, making the escape very difficult.  
  
She reached the frozen river. It was beautiful, white and crystal like. The frozen ice glimmered as silver, it gave the hole place a fairy-tale look.  
  
Nika knew that although the river looked very pretty and innocent it was really a mortal trap. If she was careful enough , the river could be her salvation, otherwise it would be her one way ticket to heaven...or maybe hell.  
  
She decided to cross it. The men were left behind as she walked over the ice. But some of them started getting ice skates out (a/n: they really, really wanted to catch her.) She walked faster, up to the point were she had forgot all about walking slowly and carefully. She started running, and what had to happen, happened. Suddenly she heard a CRACK! In the ice. It happened very fast. She sank into the freezing water. It seemed to be an eternity under water. It was very cold, she almost didn't felt her legs. All her life flashed back before her eyes. Suddenly she felt she was being pulled upwards. She was pulled out from the water and into the surface again.  
She crawled into land. And there she coughed out all the water. She lay on her back, shivering. Her lips had turned almost blue, and her skin was pale, white as snow, but it looked sick. She then remembered. Someone had pulled her out.  
  
*I'm so dead...* she told herself. *they've caught me...I'm dead...*  
  
She looked beside her. A boy and a girl sat next to her. She looked at them confused.  
  
"Hey..." said the boy. "My name's Scott..."  
  
Nika started to sit up, scared she looked towards the girl. She was a red- head. She smiled warmly at Nika.  
  
"Be still." The redhead said. "We are here to help you...we want to take you to Xavier institute and..."  
  
"Xavier institute?!" Nika interrupted. "I know what you people do in those places..." Nika stood, and began running again.  
  
"Wait! We are not going to hurt you!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she yelled back, as she run away once again.  
  
She run into the beginning of the woods. When suddenly the NMR men came in front of her.  
  
"Going somewhere?" The men who seemed to be the leader strode forwards, about her, and took the girl by the shoulders. He grinned.  
  
Just then, when all hope seemed to be lost the x-jet appeared, flying above them, majestically it began his descend. The men in red berets began their retreat, making their way out of the woods, as Nika jumped in the jet.  
  
Nika looked through a window, gazing her natal land for the last time. All covered in snow, she would sure miss it all.  
  
A/n: Well...I'm having a terrible author block, so sorry...maybe it's a bit confusing, sorry for that, and besides I suck at starting stories...well if you liked it good if you didn't tell me why and plz be NICE! Ok, REVIEW! And I almost forgot, 'da' means yes in russian ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay! Chapter 2!!! Hmm.. oh thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming! Also I have a few things to say, I picked a lot of characters...10, including mine, so please don't be mad at me if your character doesn't appear yet, I might introduce them later on the story...if only my brain wasn't so useless now a days...*sob* Well anyway, if your character doesn't appear yet he/she'll appear later. So please forgive...*-*.... oh! Last thing I promise...Special thanks to THE NIGHTMARE KING!!! You helped a lot!! Hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evolution...if you hadn't figure that out yet...then get your head checked. ^-^  
  
Chapter two.  
  
That day, when Nika arrived the U.S.A, she was so tired, she didn't talk to anyone. She just followed a brunette- who walked through walls- to which she said was Nika's bedroom. Nothing impressed her. Her belongings were already placed in the bedroom, but this didn't amuse her at all either, she was just too sleepy to care.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Do you think she's awake?"  
  
" Like of course not, Kurt! Her eyes are closed..."  
  
"Hey, I really think we should leave...Ms. Monroe won't like us watching the poor girl...like she was...a...um...special thing...and besides we'll wake her up!"  
  
three teens stood around Nika's bed. Watching her.  
  
"Don't vorry Jenny...I'll be quiet as mice..." Kurt said walking on his tip toes, trying hopelessly not to make noise. "Just as a m- VHOA!" He tripped over some bags as he tried to get to the other end of the bed. He fell on top of the girl who immediately reacted sitting up, and breathing heavily, looking around her at two girls, one she remembered from the previous day, a short brunette. She calmed down a bit, until she saw the 'thing' lying across her bed.  
  
The 'thing' , as Nika recognized it, was blue Hairy and had a long tail and pointy ears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nika screamed. Kurt covered her mouth with his hairy and blue hand.  
  
"Please don't yell...I vill not hurt you..." Kurt say pulling his most lovely smile. "Vill you stop yelling?...good..." he uncovered the girl's mouth. But this was not a good idea.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nika screamed even hardly, making Kurt panic, while he kept asking the girl to calm down.  
  
"Calm down Kid!" a rough voice was heard. Soon a corpulent and tough looking man came in the door. "The elf won't hurt you."  
  
The girl shut her mouth immediately. She sure had a sad puppy expression over her face, because the man frowned and then a tiny barely noticeable smile curled in his lips. "No one here will or wants to..." he said. He then changed his warm and friendly expression for a cold and tough one. "And what are you all doing in here anyway? Aren't you kids suppose to leave her to rest?..." he said harshly.  
  
With this the 3 mutants ran out of the room.  
  
"Ah, by the way, the professor want's to speak with you..." he said closing the door behind him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nika changed her rummaged clothes for a low cut baby blue quarter sleeve T- shirt and a denim skirt. She looked herself in the whole length mirror which hung on one side of the door next to the closet.  
  
"Much better." She muttered.  
  
She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She suddenly found a boy heading in the opposite direction. He stood still looking as she walked by. She probably looked lost.  
  
"Hey, you are new ,right? The boy asked, coming towards her.  
  
"Um...yeah, kind of..." she replied, uncomfortably.  
  
He couldn't help to notice her accent. "Well, were are you going?"  
  
"I'm supposed to see the professor..."  
  
"Ah, see that door over there...?" he signed a large wooden door. "You'll find him there."  
  
"Thanks" she said as she walked towards the professors 'office'  
  
"Wait!" the boy yelled. Nika turned round. "What's your name?"  
  
She smiled nervously. "Nika..."  
  
" Mine's Bobby, just in case you wanted to know..."  
  
"Um...ok, see you later Bobby."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nika sat with professor Xavier for almost and hour. He had talked to her mother, who was less than happy with what Nika had done with the house (left it all burned up) and not to mention were Nika was staying.  
  
Svetlana Ushakov a.k.a. Nika's mother wasn't a very open minded woman, and the fact Nika was a 'freak' and hanging around other 'freaks' as Kiska, her sister , said, didn't make her happy at all. But she understood it was the best for her daughter.  
  
After , the professor brought up the subject of school, which Nika was not too happy to discuss, but before she could object, Professor told her he had already enrolled her at Bayville High and would start on Monday.  
  
There was a large lunch after that. She was introduced to the 'family' properly, and make quick friend with Kitty and Kurt, also with Jennifer, a new recruit. There were two more of those, Will, and Avni, they both were very quiet.  
  
Kitty thought it would be a good idea to show Nika around the town a bit, and after convincing her, Kurt , Jenny , Kitty and Nika went out for a little tour.  
  
They were heading to the mall.  
  
"He's like so cute!" Kitty said.  
  
"Anyway, have you liked it here, Nika?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, I guess so, the town is really nice...specially the weather..."  
  
They were waiting for the 'do not walk' sign to change. And after a while it did.  
  
"Don't you hear something?" Nika asked her friends. She heard something coming really fast. Kitty didn't pay attention and kept walking. The others stopped behind.  
  
Suddenly a crazy biker ignored the red light. He speeded. He was about to smash Kitty.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, but then remembered her powers and the biker went through her as she scream and cursed the guy.  
  
Nika sniffed the air , she almost puked right there, she covered her nose. "What's that smell!?"  
  
All of a sudden a wind blew over them. It was the speedster, taking advantage of the confused teens, he grabbed Nika's butt. And kept on running.  
  
"HEY!" Nika turned round to face the one who had touched her, but she saw nobody. "What the hell...?" she mumbled.  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Oh, no-nothing...I...Hey Kitty are you ok?" Nika asked avoiding Kurt, if she told him he'll probably think she was crazy, and that was the last thing she needed. ****************************************************************** A week later...  
  
"Attention. Discovery. Mutant signature. Analysis complete. Name: Hunter Barton-Pratt. Residence: Virginia Beach, Virginia. Age: 14." Pictures of a boy appeared and a map of Virginia flashed on the screen seconds later.  
  
The professor was about, to inform his students about the new mutant, when another mutant discovery alarm sounded.  
  
"Attention. Discovery. Mutant signature. Analysis complete. "Unable to determinate... "  
  
The professor rubbed his chin, "curious...very curious..." he muttered. ******************************************************************  
  
"All ready then?" Storm asked to the recruits coming along with them to Virginia Beach.  
  
"Wait!" Nika said looking around. "Where's Bobby?"  
  
"Kitty looked outside the window. She could see Bobby running to them. "Here he comes..."  
  
Bobby ran inside , sat and fastened the belt quickly. "Sorry"  
  
"Are we ready then...good." Storm turned on the Blackbird's engines. And off they went.  
  
***************Meanwhile at the Brotherhood house*****************  
  
Once again the brotherhood boys and Wanda were planning a way to beat the crap out of the X-Geeks. This time they were really trying to make a good plan, but Pietro kept ranting about this new girl at school.  
  
"Have you seen her?...her name's Nika...what a ridiculous name...and-" Pietro was suddenly interrupted by an unknown guy.  
  
"Hey, could any of you guys tell me where the toilet paper is? He asked. He had a greasy dirty blond hair. He was clad in a black Metallica T-shirt and a pair of dirty faded jeans.  
  
"Yeah, check out the bathroom." Lance answered, not paying too much attention. Actually non of the guys or Wanda had noticed there was a complete stranger inside their house, or that this was camping out in their own backyard, until they a stink wave flooded the house. Everybody noticed this and looked at each other.  
  
They thought it was the dog, until, Fred talked. "Ummm...guys. we don't have a dog."  
  
It seemed they decided to ignore Fred. They kept planning and Pietro kept blabbering about Nika.  
  
"Hey has anybody seen my cigarettes?" Lance asked scratching his head. Seconds later he saw the stranger going out of the house with a pack of cigarettes that looked just as his last and lost package.  
  
"Hey, you!" Lance ran behind the guy.  
  
***************Back with the x-men*********************************  
  
Once they reached Virginia Beach, they separated. Bobby went to the beach and search for the mutant that couldn't be traced, Nika, Kitty and Kurt had decided to go to the mall and shop...Ahem! look for the 'mystery mutant' too.  
  
"Ok, stick together. Look every where, we have to find this mystery mutant before Magneto does..." Storm said.  
  
Everyone nodded and began walking in opposite directions. Nika, kitty and Kurt were heading to the mall, when Logan grabbed Kurt from the back of his shirt.  
  
"You're coming with us elf..." he said as he literally dragged Kurt. So Storm Logan and Kurt headed off to find the new mutant: Hunter.  
  
**************Some time later in the mall*****************************  
  
"Ooh! Look at this!" Nika dragged Kitty to a shoe sale.  
  
"Ohmygod! They are like gorgeous!" Kitty squeaked happily.  
  
"Hmm...Kitty weren't we supposed to look for something?" Nika asked.  
  
"I don't know...maybe we were like supposed to buy shoes..."  
  
After some hours they decided to buy some shoes and after this they remembered what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Now I remember! Kitty, we were supposed to look for this 'mystery mutant' ! remember?!" Nika said.  
  
"Crap! You are like right! Mr. Logan is like going to kill us!" Kitty said and looked around. "Wait a second...there's like something wrong here..." she said, her eyes were wide open. Nika looked around and allowed her jaw to fall, with a look of disbelief.  
  
"Why isn't anybody moving!?"  
  
A/N: POM, POM, POMMMMM! How's that? you liked it?? hope you did, sorry about any spelling mistake or incoherence...I'm a night writer...do you think chapters should be longer?? Please tell me WAIT! Do you see that button at the bottom at the page??? Press it and find out what it does! And if you know what it does, you have to admit it's fun to press it! 


	6. Smackdowns and 50 off shoe sales

A/n: Chapter 3!!! I decided to entitle the chapters...it'll be easier to recognize new chapters. Once again thanks for the reviews!!! Come on, people keep them coming! Thanks to The nightmare king...thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNX-MEN:EVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Smackdowns and 50% off Shoe Sales  
  
Nika looked around frightened. Nobody was moving, not even the birds outside. Kitty however, reacted quickly at this.  
  
"The new mutant must be somewhere inside the mall..." She said.  
  
"I wonder why we are not frozen like everyone else..." Said Nika, while she rubbed her chin thinking. "Maybe it doesn't effect mutants I think. Well, anyway we have to find this person...let's go..." Nika spoke as she began walking, but Kitty pulled her back. Kitty looked at her mischievously and smiling mischievously as well.  
  
"What?" Nika said raising her brow.  
  
"Everyone is like frozen..."  
  
"Yeah, I had already notice that, Kitty..."  
  
Kitty smacked her hand against her forehead as she took a pair baby blue sandals and put them inside her bag.  
  
"But isn't that stealing, comrade?" Nika asked.  
  
"Yeah it is. But like how could anybody know when everybody is frozen? Besides, Nika. It's not stealing, it's like a 100% off discount on everything."  
  
Nika smiled evilly and took a pair of pink sandals and putting them inside her bag. And being teenagers and girls, they decided to take some clothes and some accessories as well.  
  
*****************Meanwhile at the Beach**************************  
  
Bobby walked down the wet sand. The day was great, blue sky, bright sun, the girls were pretty and they were wearing barely there bikinis. This was heaven. It was like Bobby stumble upon a swimsuit photo shoot and there's no one to kick him out. He decided to postpone his search for the mystery mutant and use his time on girls, but to no avail.  
  
Once he had nothing to do he decided to use his powers and build a conservation starter. Making sure no one was looking he began. After some minutes, the conservation starter was ready. He turned his back to it and BAM!!! It backfired.  
  
He was attracting a lot of attention. Just not the one he's looking for. Everybody started to panic as they run out of the beach. Well it wasn't all that bad, at least 6 girls or more gave him their number.  
  
From a distant spot, he had also extracted some attention from mutant haters, who had been watching him silently.  
  
********************* Back in the mall****************************  
  
After practically filling their bags with "free" stuff, Nika and Kitty decided to look for the mystery mutant. They walked around a bit from store to store. So far, no sign or hair from the mutant.  
  
Nika looked inside a store, and noticed something moving. Instantly, she silently panic and stood still, looking inside.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked, as she noticed her friend wasn't moving. Nika grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the store's glass.  
  
"I think there's someone in there who's moving..." Nika said.  
  
Kitty looked through the store's glass. Nika was right, there was someone inside the store.  
  
"You're right!" Kitty squeaked.  
  
"Shhh!" Nika hushed her up. "Do we hide or do we kill them and throw their lifeless bodies into the river?" Nika whispered.  
  
Kitty looked at her strange. "No, we do not kill them and throw them into the river, Nika. Besides, Mr. Logan does that."  
  
"It was a good idea...well what do we do then..." Nika whispered back.  
  
"HIDE!" Kitty pulled Nika, but Nika tripped with her own feet and fell on her back. Just then two boys, began making their way out of the store. Causing unnoticed trouble here and there. One of them had a long trench coat, short brown hair and black eyes with red pupils. The other guy with him, was a bit younger and had fiery orange hair. Kitty recognized them instantly. Gambit and Pyro. Gambit walked out the store with a lot of cash in his hands and a package of smokes in his pocket. In his way out he pinched a frozen girl's butt, chuckling to himself. The other guy, Pyro was stealing CDs, and walked out the music store with his arms full of Compact Discs.  
  
They were out of the store. And couldn't help but notice Kitty, they knew she was with the X-men. And then saw the other girl lying on the floor. Nika gathered herself up quickly, blushing. Then, they figured out the x- girl and them were looking for the same thing. The mystery mutant.  
  
Kitty stood defiant in front of Gambit. He was ready for a fight.  
  
"I see we are after the same thing...Go away ,Cherie before you get hurt." Gambit said smiling his trademark, smooth, devil-may-care smile. Pyro stood smiling maniacally behind him.  
  
"We are not going anywhere!" Kitty said quite annoyed. "So shove it, Creep!"  
  
"We?" Gambit said smiling charmingly at both girls. Then he looked at Nika, who just blushed and began smiling nervously.  
  
"Is this lovely creature with you?" He approached Nika. "Would you give me your telephone number, Cherie? If you do, we'll make some sweet jazz music together." he asked her finishing it off with sly wink.  
  
"Um...well...I...da...umm..." Nika stammered nervously.  
  
Kitty slapped him. "You'll never find this mutant!" she yelled at them.  
  
Gambit turned to Pyro. "Finish them, while I look for our new friend," he ordered. Pyro nodded, and as Gambit left the firestarter advanced to the girls smiling with wide eyes and a manic smile on his lips.  
  
Kitty looked at Nika. "What can you do, Nika?" she shrieked, barely dodging Pyro.  
  
"I can manipulate fire...but can't create it though..." Nika said. "Why?"  
  
"Good enough! Nika, take him on! I'll try to find the mutant!" and saying this, Kitty left following Gambit's trail.  
  
Nika looked at Pyro as he laughed as a crazy man. "He, he..." she giggled nervously and became scared as Pyro walked to her.  
  
"Let's play, love."  
  
**************Meanwhile at the brotherhood's house****************  
  
The brotherhood members had as well received information about a mutant. They were gathered in the kitchen small table. Wanda was washing a glass and filling it again. She took a long drink of water.  
  
"Our mission is to retrieve this mutant before the others do..." Pietro informed the gang.  
  
Suddenly their mysterious camping, who spent most of the time inside the house than out appeared again.  
  
"Oh yeah, by the way, the toilet didn't work, so I...I had to use the kitchen sink." He said.  
  
Wanda almost dropped her glass. She looked at the sink and back at her glass, then at the stranger. She went ballistic and tried to kill their unwelcome houseguest. The roof cracked as Wanda stepped forward to the guy.  
  
They stink wave returned everybody covered their nose. From where it came was still a mystery to all.  
  
"Yo, this stink even worst than me..." Todd said. As Lance decided to help Wanda with the mysterious camper.  
  
"Did you put cherry bombs in the toilet again, Toad?" Asked Fred, giving him a suspicious glare.  
  
**********************Back at the mall******************************  
  
Nika was fighting Pyro, fire against fire. Luckily Pyro only had a lighter and not his usual standby, his dual flame throwers.  
  
While Nika was fighting, she had a lot of time to look at her enemy. After looking him for a long time she reached the conclusion he was a cutie. She kept on fighting, thinking in all the things they had in common, like their powers while she wondered if he liked movies.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty fought Gambit, someone looked at them. A girl with blue hair and gray eyes looked at them from upstairs, wondering if they were out to get her. Anyway she didn't want to find out, she began running looking for a good hiding place, as Gambit and Kitty kept fighting, not even noticing the fabled mysterious new mutant who was just there watching them.  
  
******************** Back in the beach******************************  
  
Bobby was in big trouble. He had seemed to attract a bit to much the mutant hater's attention. He soon found himself surrounded by 7 tall and tough looking men. The men kept coming closer and closer, closing the circle they had formed around Bobby.  
  
He was desperate. He had no other choice but to use his powers. He looked at the men.  
  
*I don't want to, but I have to chill this guys out.* he thought to himself.  
  
He was about to use his ice against the men. Walking near a boy, saw all this, and pulled his walking stick out as he proceed to walk over Bobby's direction.  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger again! Wait and see...wait and see...now REVIEW!! Please?? Press the button...listen to your inner Surfer-Gurl...press the button... 


	7. An end to a full day

A/n: Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!! My cliffhangers are back!!!! *laughs madly and evilly* hahahahahahahahaha!!! Thanks for reading this you guys, I appreciate it so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: voices speaking in my head...they say...Idon'townx- menevolution!  
  
Chapter 4: An end to a full day.  
  
Bobby was surrounded from every possible corner. Two guys came closer, they weren't heavily armed, no more than baseball bats and knives, just the necessary weapons to make a mutant go unconscious, or even kill him.  
  
He was still doubting weather to freeze them or not, although this was an obvious question, he sometimes aloud his good heart take control over his mind. It didn't felt right to use his powers against them, but it was them or him. Judging by the crowd it was going to be him.  
  
As the two men came closer to Bobby a baton flew across the sky and nailed one of the guys in the back of his head making him faint. The rest of the mutant haters stopped to see what had happened. Another baton flew across the sky hitting the other man right between his eyes. He fell, but sat back quickly, rubbing his nose and forehead.  
  
The mutant haters seemed to be ignoring Bobby almost completely, as they fixed their eyes on another boy, an Africa-American youngster who was decked out in a white and blue Hawaiian shirt with a black T-shirt underneath and a pair of baggy jeans. He gathered his returning batons and reconnected them, forming some kind of staff.  
  
After he formed his staff, he smiled. "What's wrong with this country today, dudes?" He asked sarcastically. "Racism and intolerance. I mean come on, fellas! This is a new century! We should follow the words of the great and late Dr. Martin King and love each other. I also thought this kind of thing was limited to the south and one-tooth guys named Joe Jim Bob or something like that. But judging by you guys, you look like you have sex sisters every night after work and had a little whiskey. Or was it cousins? Com'on. Tell me am I close."  
  
"You're wrong, punk!" shouted an anonymous member of the group "it's my second cousin who I do every night." All the guys muttered and replied in disgust.  
  
"What?" He then, looked at a impressed and speechless Bobby. "Dude, take the guys without weapons, and I'll take the ones with weapons. Is that fair?"  
  
Bobby smiled widely. "Unless you have a death wish, okay."  
  
"Cool." The boy said calmly as he cracked his knuckles. He then turned to the anti-mutant protestors with that same sarcastic and smart aleck smile and glance in his eyes. "Can we get this over as soon as possible? I have to meet someone today. . ."  
  
"Get them!" one of the men, the one who seemed to be the leader said.  
  
The seven men separated and threw themselves against the two mutants. Three tall men walked to Bobby. Bobby backed up, as the walked. He then smiled, and putting his hand in front of the men he shot an amazing quantity of ice, making the guys fall into the ground turned into solid cold ice. He turned around smiling. As he run to other men. The other boy found himself in front of an extremely muscular guy who doubled him in size. The men smiled at him as he cocked an eyebrow. He lifted his baseball bat as to hit the boy on his head, but the boy quickly jumped over the man's head and using his hands, he grabbed the sides of the attacker's face, and he flipped the giant over making him to land on his head. Ready for another enemy, the boy ran towards another man, this was smaller and thinner. The boy crouched and grabbed the man's leg and pulling it he made the guy fall flat on his face, it smashed against the concrete as the boy jumped over him, taking his arm and pulling it over twisting it and in a blink of the eye the arm was broken.  
  
Bobby who was fighting, turned right in time to see this. "Cool." Was all he could say before getting punched in his face.  
  
*******************Back in the mall***************************************  
  
Finally, Kitty had apparently lost Gambit, and was in the clear, after almost and hour of fighting. Gambit was really skilled with his powers, and Kitty was not bad, as a matter of fact they were in a drawn right now. Kitty however, felt a bit tired, so after walking and looking for the mystery mutant she came across a bench. She looked at it and decided it looked tempting and comfy, so she sat down trying to relax and collect her thoughts. She began humming a song and looking at her nails.  
  
*hmmm...they totally need polishing!...would a peach color, like work for me? * She kept looking at her nails, not a very good idea when the hole bench was glowing red. Gambit had charged it and it was about to explode any second. Fortunately, Kitty suddenly felt an urge to look at her shoes, and as she did she noticed the glowing bench. She jumped of it as she screamed.  
  
'BOOOOOM!' the bench exploded, splinters and pieces of a destructed bench flew all over the place and over Kitty's head.  
  
She decided it would be a better idea to get away from that place, so she began walking. She was on the clear again, she kept on walking just to get a bit to near some supercharged potted plants. Immediately they exploded, but Kitty was quick enough to react and phase through the explosion. She sighted. "That was close...hmm...Gambit must have this perimeter rigged to explode if I come near. Let's see how sharp he is after I phased through the ground. That loser will never know what hit him!" Kitty smiled as she phase through the ground bypassing all the charged objects.  
  
*****************Meanwhile at the Brotherhood house*****************  
  
The brotherhood boys, and a furious Wanda, had finally found a way of finding out who was their mysterious and unwelcome houseguest.  
  
Wanda had cracked the ceiling trying to kill him for using the kitchen sink as a toilet instead of using the one in the bathroom. Wanda's probability- screwing powers had forced the house crasher to forcefully sit down in a chair, as Lance came in and tied the camper to it. And so the interrogation began. They were about to beat him to a pulp but something stopped them. The stink that they couldn't describe or know where it originated from, they had finally discovered where it came had from. The camper. The camper stunk so bad everyone in the group considered Toad the cleaner one of the group now.  
  
As Lance struggled with an enraged Wanda who tried to claw the camper's eyes out or at least cause some serious body harm, Pietro began the interrogation.  
  
"Let me go, stupid!" shrieked Wanda while trying to get out of Lance's grip "Let me go! I want to kill him! I want to burn him! I wanna maim him! I wanna KILL HIM!!!"  
  
"No killing, Wanda," spoke Lance "the police are still looking for who killed that pizza boy."  
  
"Who said I ever killed that guy? Besides he was late with the pizza!"  
  
"Firstofallwhothehellareyousecondwhereareyoufromthirdwherewereyouonthenighto fseptember24tenoclockpmandwhatyouthinkofmyshoes?" Pietro asked speaking so quickly, the camper had to stop and think about what he had said.  
  
"Look, my name's Guy...and..." He cocked his brow. "Why the hell do I have to answer YOUR questions?! You little fag! With your little fag pants and fag hair! And what are you looking at, grease ball!? Who the hell you're looking at, lardass? And stinkboy, you better tell that psycho bitch to back off before I do something nasty to her. Sorry losers!"  
  
"Terrific," deadpanned Pietro "we have a homophobic houseguest here.  
  
"Psycho bitch?" Quietly muttered Wanda. Then she exploded "I'll show you what this psycho bitch could do!"  
  
"I think this guy just signed his death warrant," stated Freddy.  
  
"I'll get the shovel yo," muttered Todd as he hopped to the backyard.  
  
Pietro cleared his throat. His jerkiness crawling up his head as always. "We are the Brotherhood! A powerful terrorist sect designed to take over the world and make mutants the ruler of this world while humans would be our slaves, food stuff, and playthings!" He said in a superior pedantic tone. He then looked at Guy, going back to normal and said "Doesn't it sound cool?"  
  
"Yeah right..." Guy said trying hard not to laugh. "You're just a bunch of losers too me! You a homo, a fatass, a weird-looking dude, a greaseball and a chick who needs Prozac badly, trying to take over the world? Oh, this is so fucking rich!" He exploded into disbelieving laughter. "Oh look! We're the loser squad and here to take over the world. Ha!"  
  
"Can I please kill this guy now?" Freddy pleaded, as he walked over the tied up camper. But Pietro stopped him. "Hold it off, Fred." He said. " Once Wanda has finish with him you can have the remains."  
  
Freddy was about to complain that how come he always got the remains until Wanda send him at least six death glares which kept him quiet.  
  
"As I was telling you, Guy." Pietro began. "I'm the brotherhood's leader and the handsome one, I'm the sexiest smartest mutant who has ever stepped over on the earth. I'm also the most perfect being..." And as Pietro went on a rant about how he had became the leader and why he was chosen, Guy sneakily pulled out a paper clip from his jeans. He began to saw through the ropes with it, and after 15 minutes of this and listening to Pietro's never-ending, self-important rants he managed to get free. He took the paper clip, aimed it a little at Pietro's right ear, flicked it, and threw it at him, nearly slicing his ear off. The speed demon fell on the floor screaming for his perfect ear and how it had been ruined.  
  
"Don't this guy ever shut up?" Guy said as he stood and took off the remaining ropes around his wrist.  
  
Impressed, Freddy walked over to him and extended his hand. "Wanna join?" he asked. Guy thought for a while. As Pietro screamed in the background. "I'm not really into taking over the world, but as long the rent is free, okay." He said.  
  
Freddy smiled at him, as Pietro kept screaming. "Bloody Murder!! I think it's infected! You bastard! Somebody, call 911! I'm deformed! I'm so deformed!"  
  
Then Wanda who managed to break free, leapt on Guy, and started to wail on him.  
  
*****************Meanwhile at the mall***************************  
  
Kitty decided it was about time to continue searching for the mutant. She phased out of the floor, narrowing , avoiding objects Gambit might have charged. After walking like this for quite a long time and no sight of the mutant, she was about to consider the mission a failure, until she accidentally bumped into a blue hair girl.  
  
The girl looked at her, eyes wide open and fear written all over her face. "I...I...i-it wasn't my...my fault...I-I swear..." the girl stammered. "It.just.happened.I'm sorry?"  
  
Kitty was new on this recruiting stuff, but she knew how to calm down people. "Like calm down, I'm here to help you, I'm not going to hurt you, calm down..." she said smiling.  
  
The girl looked at her, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but before any words could come out, Gambit appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Look Cherie, don't want to hurt you, so you just give Gambit the girl with blue hair and no problem, alright?" He said.  
  
"If you want her, then come for her!" Kitty said. She was ready for a fight, who did this Gambit thought he was anyway. She looked to her side to the girl, but she wasn't there anymore. The girl was walking over to Gambit. Gambit just smiled.  
  
"Um...Hi." the girl said. "I'm Reese...I was wondering, if you could give me your phone number, and maybe we could go out to a movie or something...you like movies, right?"  
  
Gambit smiled. His charm as always working on young ladies.  
  
Kitty cleared her throat, loud enough so that Reese could hear her. "Reese! He is the enemy!" she kindly but loudly said.  
  
"Umm...ok, sorry..." Reese said walking back to Kitty and continued to be afraid.  
  
**************Meanwhile in a nearby Starbucks ********************  
  
Starbucks was full. People everywhere, looking for a place to sit. Everyone was frozen, except for two teenagers, a boy and a girl.  
  
The girl was a strawberry blonde, most known as Nika and the boy was a fiery redhead, Pyro. They sat looking at each other as they drank coffee, free coffee.  
  
"I like horror movies best." Pyro said.  
  
"Ugh, no!" Nika said. "All that blood and...horror...why would someone like that?"  
  
"Well I can tell you why boys like those kind of movies..." Pyro said leaning forward. "It's fun when you go with a frightened girl who is sitting next to you..." he smiled.  
  
Nika giggled. "Maybe we should go and see one of those ,some day..."  
  
"I agree." He said in his Aussie accent. They both laughed.  
  
********************Back at the beach*****************************  
  
Bobby was exhausted. He looked beaten, and who wouldn't, he had left four guys as icicles. The other boy looked the same way, his clothes were torn after fighting three man ,leaving them bleeding and/or with broken jaws and disclosed limbs.  
  
Bobby walked to the boy. "I'm Bobby." He said as he shook hands with the other boy. He noticed the boy's over size hands, and was a bit shocked.  
  
"I'm Hunter. We did pretty good, didn't we?" Hunter said.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby said. "Hey, would you like to come over to my place? You look pretty bad...Actually, we were looking for you...I'm an X-men." And as he said this he felt important.  
  
"I was waiting for the x-men, but I just went to my old sensei's loft to see him one last time and got this instead" Hunter said, showing Bobby his stick, 'Jenny'.  
  
"Here they are!" More of the mutant haters came out of the woodwork  
  
"I wanted to beat those guys' asses some more, but I'm tired..."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Bobby said laughing slightly. "Nice knowing ya, Hunter."  
  
It appeared our two heroes were about to bit until a strong gale force wind blew two guys away. Kurt teleported in and took Hunter and Bobby out, as Wolverine came in, walking straight up to the mutant haters. He looked at them defiant, and smiled, asked one only thing. "Are your life insurance premiums paid up, bud?" *************************************************  
  
Kurt was really glad to see Bobby and the new recruit Hunter. Finally his nightmare was over, no more hanging around Wolverine and Storm only.  
  
"Um...Hunter, this is Kurt ,and she is Miss Munroe..." Bobby said introducing the weather witch and the azure demon.  
  
Hunter shook hands with Storm. "Nice to meet you" he said and he came over to Kurt. Honestly he was a little uncomfortable around Nightcrawler, but he relaxed and got over it, remembering he was like him, abnormal.  
  
He shook hands with Kurt too. Storm began walking back were Logan was.  
  
Kurt looked around and didn't see him. "Hey vhere's Logan?" he asked, and as he did a blood curling scream answered.  
  
Storm shrugged. "He's back there, finishing off the rest of the guys." She said. And as the boys came closer, she stopped them. "Don't go in there it isn't nice."  
  
Just then Wolverine came back, covered in blood and bits of organs. He threw away a dismembered hand from one of the mutant haters. He met up with Storm.  
  
"Had fun Mr. Logan ?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
He smiled. "Better than sex." He said.  
  
Storm returned back to were the boys were but was soon backed out, by Bobby, Kurt and Hunter who began asking her what she had seen. "First of all it's not a view for young eyes, and secondly we have to leave soon." Storm said, pushing the boys away.  
  
"Ah, come on!" Bobby whined. "Please let us see what Wolverine did with those guys!"  
  
"No." Storm said dryly. "I've already told you, now let's get out of here." Storm had to almost drag the boys out of the dark alley and into the sunshine again.  
  
Kurt used his image inducer and looked like a normal kid again. Hunter stared at him impressed at what technology could do.  
  
******************In the mall*******************************  
  
Kitty was ready to fight Gambit, and Reese only fawned over the adorable bad boy.  
  
"I mean, look at him! He's so cute. Are you sure he's the enemy...?" Reese said.  
  
"Yes, I know!" Kitty said. "Now like stop drooling over him and concentrate on fighting."  
  
"But...he is so..." Reese said.  
  
"Now's not the time, Reese!"  
  
Gambit began. He threw one of his supercharged playing cards at the girls. Kitty grabbed Reese's arm phasing through the card, which hit an elevator. The moment it touched it, the elevator exploded.  
  
"Reese, did you , like froze the entire mall?" Kitty asked her, in middle of the confusion.  
  
"Um...well...I...yes." Reese seeing she could trust Kitty ,admitted her powers.  
  
"Great! Now freeze gambit so we can get out of here!"  
  
"...One problem..." Reese said nervously. "I can't control it..."  
  
Kitty felt let down and sighted heavily. "Then I think we better make a run for it, before he like kills us!" she said as began running again, followed by Reese, who couldn't take her eyes of the Cajun Acolyte. "I wanna marry him.." cooed the love struck Reese said  
  
The Cajun Acolyte member smiled as he looked at an exposed wire. He picked it up, and he grinned. Gambit supercharged the insulated wire, making the walls and floor explode. Soon the lobby's wiring system was charged transforming the area into a explosive deathtrap.  
  
Kitty and Reese, in tow tried to outrun the explosion, but didn't succeed. It seems Mr. Xavier is gonna be missing two of his students. The explosion made them fly through the air, turning and mixing themselves with the fire it had created. Then when they thought to have no other choice than die, Reese's powers activated and restored everything back to normal.  
  
The people were caught up in the time loop too, even Kitty. Kitty and Gambit were literally back to were they started. Gambit, a little confused threw the card at her again, this time hoping to get the new mutant, but Reese's time wrap abilities, froze the charged card, reserving it and making it to hit Gambit instead. *************************************************  
  
The time loop caught everybody, even Nika and Pyro who found themselves locked up in battle once again. Pyro just looked at the girl confused, and Nika just stared at him...thinking once again he was a cutie.  
  
A charred and smoking Gambit, walked up to Pyro. "Stop, the mission is a failure." He said.  
  
Pyro looked at Nika, and then at Gambit. "But we have to complete the mission." He said out loud.  
  
"I said it's over." Gambit snarled, grabbing Pyro by the ears dragging him away, mumbling something why didn't Sabertooth got Reese. He had a crossed expression upon his face, but then this turned in to a smile. Realizing the mission wasn't a complete waste of time. "Remy got to meet beautiful girls." He muttered, a smile from ear to ear, while Pyro complained he forgot about his CDs and didn't had the chance to steal a entertainment system.  
  
Nika sighted as the two Acolytes left, and just stood there waving goodbye to them. Kitty was just behind her and cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh! Ummm....hi Kitty...I...ummm" Nika said as she tried to think in an excuse for not stopping the enemy.  
  
Kitty put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Nika, they are the enemy!" she said.  
  
"Oops! Forgot that...sorry." Nika apologized and then turned to look at the leaving Acolytes. "um...We've won so...go... go to hell!" she yelled, but not really meaning it as she tried to laugh evilly.  
  
"That's better." Kitty said. Reese stood behind her with a confuse look. "Um...I like almost forgot about you! Reese, Nika. Nika , Reese." She introduced the girls who exchanged smiles. "We better go before the time freeze , like wears out." Kitty said, picking some bags with her free stuff. And so the three x-girls left. With their free goodies in hand.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Finally the group was together again, gathered at McDonalds. And the mission succeeded completely. Kitty found Reese, Bobby found Hunter, Nika wondered how Logan got himself drenched in blood and gore, while Storm sat and preached on the evil of stealing to the girls, but they were talking and ignoring Storm. A typical ending for a hard day.  
  
The girls were talking, mainly about Gambit and Pyro and how handsome they were, well at least Reese and Nika had something in common already.  
  
Bobby, told Kurt how great was Hunter, and how he had fight those mutant haters, as a modest Hunter told him it was nothing and Bobby really done all the work.  
  
Kitty and the girls walked up to were the boys were standing. "Guys, this is Reese Wellington." Kitty said smiling. "Reese, this is Bobby Kurt and Hunter...Hunter's like new too." She said pointing each of the boys.  
  
Reese smiled. "Hi." She said warmly. She felt really comfortable around this people and pictured herself as on of them. As a matter of fact it had been a long time since she felt so good around strangers.  
  
A cue sappy music can be heard. Probably someone playing it on the radio. "What the hell?" Snarled Wolverine as he looked for the person who played. "Who's playing that crap?!"  
  
Bobby, who by then was a big Hunter fan, decided to introduce him to the girls.  
  
"Kitty, Nika." He didn't mention Reese, because she had just been introduced to Hunter. "This is Hunter, Hunter, she's Kitty and she is Nika."  
  
Hunter immediately blushed and shrank down to the table when he was introduced to the X-Girls. Hunter was really shy around girls. He only managed to mutter a little and quiet "Hello."  
  
Kitty thought he was very cute in a new born baby kind of way. Nika was too busy being obsessed with the two Acolytes she had met, specially with Pyro. She had a crush on him since he first saw the firestarter. Anyway she was to busy to look at Hunter and reach some conclusion about him. Hunter, however, looked at Nika and thought she was beautiful. Immediately developing a crush on her.  
  
They kept talking and laughing, as the sappy music kept playing. Logan began to get really annoyed by this, and wondered were it came from, he stood up going off and goes offscreen. A blood-curling scream could be heard within the gang's earshot.  
  
Storm stood up and looked at the youngsters. "I'll go take care of this," she stated. She went off to get Logan, mumbling he needs to see anger management. Other than that, it was a good ending for a full day.  
  
*********************Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere.****************  
  
The sun was already sinking in the evergreen forest. A trucker, driving down the road, minding his own business, until he sees a hitchhiker. A beautiful redhead hitchhiker decked out in a cut off white blouse and wearing an ultra short black leather skirt, sticking out her thumb. He stopped the trunk and opened the door for her.  
  
The sexy hitchhiker, came in and smiled at him. "Hey, good-looking, tell me where are you going." The trucker said.  
  
"I'm going to Bayville." The redhead replied sweetly.  
  
"Then I'll take you there." He said.  
  
She laughed darkly but sweetly. "My friend and me are going...not you." She stated.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" the trucker asked confused. The redhead hitchhiker, revealed her true self as she began changing until she morphed completely into Mystique.  
  
The trucker was about to react, but a second stranger, a boy with spiked mud-tinted brown hair, jumped in, grabbed him and snapped his neck. She sat, while he threw the body out the truck, leaving the already deceased trucker's warm corpse lying in the middle of the road to his own fate.  
  
He settled down next to Mystique. "That was easy" He said, looking at her.  
  
She looked back at him darkly, and smiling like a psycho she said "That was only the beginning, My dear Leah. That was only the beginning."  
  
A/n: The evil smurf is coming home and she brought a friend! Looks like the B-Hood has a new running buddy as well. What could this mean? Something not good that's for sure. Well REVIEW! And I almost forgot, check out Fox Hansuoki's "Bless Us, Xavier", "Bombastical Kawaii" and "Brielle". 


	8. Going home

Disclaimer: the all knowing camel knows it all!!!!  
  
A/N: sorry for not posting this in a while, I've been busy and this ssl thingie won't let me login so I have to log in from a friends computer.. ok, on with the show(or was it story?)  
  
Chapter Five: Going Home!  
  
After that wild little adventure in the tourist town of Virginia Beach, Virginia, the X-Men had succeeded in recruiting the latest new students for the Xavier Institute. The young martial artist Hunter Pratt and the blue- haired, grey-eyed time controller Reese Wellington. Both of the new recruits hadn't been officially on the X-Men just yet, but they somehow managed to put some accomplishments to their files on their resume:  
  
Hunter, with the aid of Bobby, took out some anti-mutant rioters. Reese, even though she froze an entire mall, prevented Gambit from destroying an entire section of the mall and preventing any lost of life. And oh, she kicked the Cajun's butt without any formal training. Oh yeah, newbie and Russian import, Nika, went head-to-head with a certain fire-crazed Aussie that doesn't need any mention...Okay, they fought a little then had coffee and flirted.  
  
The X-crew set a course for home to get the new recruits to a safe place. That and dodge the police after the alley incident with Logan. So the X-Men and the two new recruits, Reese and Hunter, in tow, set to go back to Bayville to begin training, and stuff like that.  
  
Hunter fell asleep when he got on the X-Jet, leaving the other four students awake.  
  
"...And have you seen the other guy's eyes!" gushed Reese with excitement ,as she told her account of thered-eyed, charming card-throwing Acolyte member, that needs no introduction.  
  
"They're so creepy! But they're so sexy at the same time. Creepy and sexy! And that accent is to die for!" Nika smiled and nodded in agreement to her new friend and teammate about the notorious, card-throwing lady killer.  
  
Nika smiled and nodded in agreement to her new friend and teammate about Gambit. "Da, the red-eyed one was cool, yes. But he couldn't compare to John."  
  
Reese looked at Nika innocently, trying to know who John was. All could she remember was Gambit and some red-haired guy during their little adventure from the mall "John? You mean that red-headed guy that has the creepy laugh and tried to burn you? That guy?" "That's John!" Nika said. She still couldn't get the pyrokinetic Aussie member of the Acolytes, off her mind. "Actually, he calls himself Pyro when he's out on his mission."  
  
"Pyro? What kind of codename is that? I mean Pyro? It's soo lame!"  
  
"It is not lame, Reese! It's cool!" Nika snapped loudly and defensively as Reese mocked her crush's choice of codename. Nika then lowered her voice back to her normal volume. "Cool and cute codename. Better than Iceman."  
  
"Hey! All the cool ice-based names were taken!(Zing!) This was the only one I could get. Cut me some slack, will ya!?"  
  
Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat, was sitting next to Nika, forcing to listen with disdain and disgust, as her two new friends and teammates talked about Gambit and Pyro. "Oh brother." She quietly muttered as she admired the dark grey metal ceiling and the floor. Well, at least they were kind of right about Gambit at least. Those freaky-looking eyes Gambit had were kind of sexy. Well, he couldn't compare to Lance... Huh? Where did that loser came from and why was she thinking of him? She was so over him! Well, if that was the case, then why was she still thinking of him?  
  
Kitty tried to force it out of her mind and think of something else. So she decided to turn her gaze to someone else, and saw the X-Boys, well two of her male teammates and one recruit. She saw Kurt, without his holographic disguise. He was blissfully devouring a Gut Buster Deluxe with six strips of bacon and three layers of cheese and...  
  
"Three meat patties covered lettuce, onions, secret sauce, atop on a sesame seed bun!" Kurt sang terribly off-key in his thick German dialect "Yum!" The blue fuzzy demon saw Kitty staring at him strangely.  
  
"Errr, Kurt?" Kitty innocently asked while she kept her patent 'I'm- officially-freaked-out' stare "What were you doing?"  
  
Kurt turned a beat red underneath his azure tinted fur "Errrr ...Nothing. Just a little song I picked up from... a commercial. A commercial, yeah! Just a song from Burger Buster. Heh ,heh" Embarrassed, Kurt went back to eating his burger.  
  
"Okay." Kitty just let the embarrassed Kurt eat his lunch.  
  
Her eyes, then turned to Bobby, also known as Iceman. He was looking over his collection of numbers and E-mail address he got from the girls during the mission.  
  
"Shayla." Bobby said with a smile as he went through his numbers "Cindy, Briana, Christina, Shana...Huh what's this? What does this say? Call me and I promise you'll have a good time! And I might show you my tattoo *Wink, wink *. It's official! I'm calling Shana first!"  
  
Kitty just let out a chuckle as Bobby read the message on Shana' s card. The last guy she saw was Hunter, the young martial artist who helped Bobby take down some of the residential mutant bashers. Judging by what he said, he was fast and he managed to take down a guy who was at least two times his size. She wondered how could a guy with a frame like that could take a 6'1'' guy down without any problems.  
  
Hunter was sleeping. He had been asleep for the last hour. Who could blame him for falling asleep and not to socialize for a while? There's nothing to do in the X-Jet. That , and after that fighting he was doing, he needed a rest. Hunter twitched a little indicating he was dreaming of something. Kitty let a dreamy smile form on her face as he observed Hunter stir a little.  
  
For some reason, Kitty wanted to unbuckle, go over to where he was at, and pinch his cheeks. He didn't have the looks of...GRRRRRRRRRR! Why was she still thinking about him?! Why won't he leave her alone? She's over him she kept thinking to herself until thoughts of Lance Alvers faded from her mind. She snapped out of her deep thinking and came back to reality, Or back into reality in time to hear Nika's comments about Pyro...  
  
"Those eyes, that hair..." Nika continued. "that accent. Oh that sexy accent. What is the word you Americans say here, Reese? Oh yes. John is a stud muffin!"  
  
"And Gambit too!" Added the blue-haired Virginia Beach native "Gambit is one sexy beast!" That was it. What was with these girls and creepy Cajun guys and over-the-top crazy Australian pyromaniacs? Why couldn't they just stick to normal guys like Scott and stuff? Minus the highly destructive eye beams of doom, however.  
  
"Um, guys?" Kitty innocently began. I know they're like, hot and stuff, and you want to date them and stuff, but here's the thing."  
  
"And what thing is that, Comrade?" Nika asked innocently wondering, and fearing what the answer was.  
  
Kitty then continued in her soft and normal voice. "The thing is, Nika, is that..."¨ She then went loud to hammer the point to home. "THEY'RE BAD GUYS! Bad guys! Bad guys! The one that will do creepy things to you and kill you and take over the world bad guys! Nika, wasn't like, Pyro trying to turn you into barbecue and stuff?! And dark and handsome over there with the red eyes like tried to kidnap you and stuff, Reese! They're bad guys, not dream boyfriends!"  
  
The two new girls just shrunk in their seats after being reprimanded by Kitty, their faces glowed into beet red with embarrassment. Reese quickly got over that and resumed her position in her seat.  
  
"Ehhhh, Gambit didn't do anything for me anyways. He wears too much cologne."  
  
Kitty nodded with approval and Reese gave her best smile. She then looked at Nika. "That's good. Nika?"  
  
Nika who didn't want to look bad in front of her friend, just cleared her throat and quickly responded. "How dare they try to kidnap Reese for their evil plans and tried to kill us! Damn those bastards! Damn them to hell! If I ever see them again, I'll burn them. No, no burning. I'll take a knife and stab them. Stab them until the life fades from their eyes! Then we'll chop their heads and use them as bowling balls! Then we'll cut them open and mail their still functioning organs to their boss, parents, and loved ones! After that, we'll grind their bodies into sausages! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"  
  
The strawberry blonde Russian stopped her insane laughter and looked for Kitty's approval. "So how's that, Kitty? Kitty? Guys? Guys?"  
  
Everybody (Save for Hunter who was still sleeping like a baby)was staring at Nika. All of them were, honestly, a little frightened and scared of her as they started to question her sanity.  
  
Reese who was cheery and chattering up a storm a while ago, just let out a quiet "okay.", played with her hair a little and admired the floor. Kurt who was eating his lunch, just heard what she said, and turned green with sickness underneath his fur covered body. "Ohhhh..." the Azure demon moaned "Suddenly, I von't feel like eating right now all of the sudden." Kurt just sickly rewrapped his burger in its foil wrapper and tossed it back into its bag. He then dropped the burger next to him. Bobby who was just admiring his winnings, stopped and looked at Nika strangely and being mildly disturbed by her comment.(And he was secretly getting off of it too. The sick little freak!)  
  
"I'm not a sick freak!" shouted Bobby defensively. Then all the eyes went on him. "Well...I'm not." He blushed and went back to his numbers.  
  
Kurt blinked at his sub-zero temperature teammate strangely. "Ooooookay..." he replied and went about his business. He also wondered if that was what Nika did to ex-boyfriends and made a mental note not to make her mad or bump into her when she has her period.  
  
Nika shamefully turned to Kitty with a slightly embarrassed looked on her face. "Was that a little too much, Kitty?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Yeah. A little too extreme."  
  
**Meanwhile at the cockpit of the X-Jet**  
  
Ororo and Logan were flying the students back to the institute, and heard what was going on back there.  
  
"Does her medical files covers her sanity?" questioned Ororo as she tried to get the mental images of Nika doing the deed to somebody, out of her head.  
  
"Uh-huh" replied Logan as he controlled the plane and not taking his eye off of the sky. "She's pretty much sane. She blows hot air, Storm. Nothing to worry yourself about."  
  
Ororo nodded after being reassured that the young Russian wasn't insane but couldn't shake the mental images out. "The last thing we want is a young psychopathic mutant." ******************************************************************Hunter slowly opened his eyes. The young African-American stretched his body and let out a huge yawn. He heard his bones popped indicting his skeletal system hadn't been involved in any physical activities ever since he and Bobby had been involved in the melee and when he boarded on the X-Jet.  
  
Kurt was the first to notice Hunter coming to life "Look, guys! He's vaking up!" he cheerfully said.  
  
"Welcome back to land of the living, dude!" said Bobby happily.  
  
The girls watched Hunter wake up from his lengthy slumber. "Hey, guys." Hunter said as he smacked his dry mouth and scratched his head full of black and unruly hair "What's up? How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Oh a good long vhile, mein friend." said Kurt with a welcome smile "After you boarded the X-Jet, you fell straight to sleep. That fight must have seriously drained you."  
  
"And it was a cool one!" Bobby replied briskly and proudly. "Me and Hunter took out those guys without breaking a sweat and still had time to mack on the honeys."  
  
"You're doing it again, Bobby" Kitty warned him rather curtly about his bragging.  
  
"Okay, I mack on the honeys, but H-Man gave everybody a can of whoop Ass. Do you know it's possible to twist a person's arm into a 460 degree angle before the bone breaks?"  
  
"I vould've love to see the fight. But I got stuck at Hunter's house." Kurt shrugged a little after say this.  
  
That little mention reminded Kitty of something. Kurt kept repeatedly praising God for not staying in the Pratt household for long.  
  
"Speaking of house, Kurt, what happened while you we're there?"  
  
Kurt just shrugged fearfully. "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
****Flashback*****  
  
Kurt was in a dark room, being hooked up to a lie detector machine with a stern-looking Ms. Pratt at the end of it, with a glass of water, asking him questions while Logan and Ororo were looking on.  
  
"Do you do drugs?"  
  
"Errr...No, Ms. Pratt." Kurt answered honestly. Or seemingly honestly. The lie detector buzzed indicating he was lying. "Vhat?! That's vrong! I never did drugs! Okay! I smoked a joint about a week ago because I got into a dare and stuff! You know? Peer pressure? That's it!" The machine buzzed again. "Damn it!" Shouted Kurt. He really wanted to trash the machine right now.  
  
"Kurt!" said a shocked Ororo. The lie detector buzzed again. Ms. Pratt interrupted them and asked him another question.  
  
"Do you watch pornography of any nature?"  
  
Kurt sweated nervously and stammered. "Uh...Uh..."  
  
"Do watch pornography of any nature, Mr. Wagner?"  
  
"No! I don't watch porn!" The lie detector buzzed. "Crap! Alright! I watch some of Mr. McCoy's videos and some of Professor's videos too! I'm guilty. Guilty! Mr. McCoy have a real thing for Asians and don't get me started on Professor! He's into some freaky stuff! Really freak stuff!"  
  
"Fuzzy and Chuck actually have porn?" asked Logan with a sly smirk "I didn't think those two didn't have it in them."  
  
"Logan!" Ororo turned to Kurt and gave him a disapproving glare "We're going to have a nice long talk about your "activities!"  
  
"Way to go, Elf!" cheered Logan.  
  
"Logan don't encourage him!" Ororo snarled.  
  
Ms. Pratt handed the azure demon a small plastic cup. Kurt took the cup and looked at it. "Vhat?... Vhat? Am I supposed to do with this?" he asked nervously. "Urine sample, Solider." Ms. Pratt said. "feel it up." Kurt groaned and mentally beg for God to strike him dead already.  
  
*******end of flashback*******  
  
"And she then took my fingerprints and said I was a bad influence on children." muttered Kurt. "What is she? A cop?"  
  
"Don't feel bad, Blue." Hunter reassured the cringing Kurt as he patted his shoulder "She does that to my friends too. She was an Lieutenant in the army and fought in Desert Storm, you know? She didn't leave the military behind you know."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "That figures."  
  
"And how you managed to stay sane with her around is beyond me." responded Bobby.  
  
"Nod and smile." Hunter replied "Nod and smile and do what she says."  
  
"Hiya, Hunter!" greeted Reese with her beautiful, friendliest and cheeriest smile ever "How was your sleep? Bobby told us you took out those guys back there. That's so cool!"  
  
Bobby added "And he even pulled some stuff that you could only see in the Matrix!"  
  
"Man! Now I wished I was there for the fight!" Kurt whined.  
  
Hunter broke a sweat nervously , seeing that Reese was a girl, but he slowly tried to get over it. "Well... My...sleep was fine... thanks."  
  
"That's so awesome, Hunter!" Greeted the azure-haired Virginia Beach native "I bet taking out those guys drained the mess out of you."  
  
Hunter smiled and nodded, but he was still nervous around the girls. In attempt to dull his nervousness, Hunter tried to crack a joke. Albeit a lame one. "So, do we get any free peanuts and in-flight movie on this trip?"  
  
"No peanuts on this tub, bub." Logan called out. "You're eating as soon we land in Bayville. And no movies neither. Besides Bobby been telling us about how you wipe those guys out... Pretty awesome, kid. And I haven't forgotten about you, Reese. I heard you kicked butt with Gambit. That's pretty impressive for somebody that didn't have any training."  
  
Reese looked and she smiled a little, but it wasn't as lively and friendly as before. "Thanks. I was just lucky I guess. Kitty did most of the work, sir."  
  
"Nah." Kitty said. "You so kicked his butt! And you also saved me and the people in the mall! Professor is going to be sooooo glad to hear what you guys did today"  
  
"Heh." Was the only words that Reese could say.  
  
"What about me, Mister Logan?" Nika asked "How did I do?"  
  
To which Logan replied "Let me give you some advice about being an X-Men. Rule Number 1: Don't flirt with the enemy..."  
  
Reese, Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt snickered and said some comments about Nika's fraternization with Pyro when Logan said that. A discouraged Nika who looked as if she was on the verge of tears, looked at them darkly. She shouted, "Shut up!"  
  
"But other then that, you handle him pretty well." Logan said.  
  
Nika smiled brightly when she heard that "Thank you, sir."  
  
"And...And...I think you've done well too, Nika." Hunter complimented her, even though he didn't heard what happened.  
  
Nika turned to Hunter and smiled at him. "Why thank you, Hunter."  
  
"Anytime, Nika." stated dreamily Hunter "Anytime." nodded in approval. Finally, she noticed him. "Anytime."  
  
"Looks like you runts will make it as X-Men after all. Wish I could say the same thing about Avni and Will."  
  
"Avni?" Hunter asked, confused.  
  
"Will?" Reese asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're recruits like you," Kitty answered "Avni she's so obsessed set on wiping out the Brotherhood."  
  
Kurt added "Vhile Vill has a really, really short temper and likes blowing things up."  
  
The two newbies just looked at them frighten. Kurt saw the look on their faces, and quickly added. "Don't worry, guys. Not everybody is crazy at Institute. We have another one named Jenny. She's really nice and I think she'll like you two guys. Scott and Jean too."  
  
Reese and Hunter blankly looked at Kitty. "Brother...what?" Hunter finally dared to ask.  
  
"They're another team that do bad things and stuff." Kitty replied "Mostly a couple of losers we beat up a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Bobby answered "And you used date one of them."  
  
Kitty just shot Bobby a major death glare and Bobby just nervously smiled and went back to his girl's numbers.  
  
"That was so last year! I don't like Lance anymore! The loser!"  
  
Nika sensed that Bobby might have tread on a field mine, so she attempted to lighten the mood. She turned to Hunter, to much of his delight, and back at her friends. "So since Hunter's up, we could show him our abilities?"  
  
"Nah, you girls go ahead. We pretty much showed him our abilities."  
  
Kurt teleported, leaving a "BAMF" and the scent of brimstone in his wake. The scent hit the young martial artist, causing him to fan his hand frantically to get the scent away from his face.  
  
The young Russian blinked in surprised wondering where Kurt went to, just to shriek in surprise when he teleported next to her.  
  
"Yeah, he pretty much knows vhat we can do." Kurt smiled and gave Nika a friendly little peck on her sun-tanned cheek. The team busted out in laughter. Nika tried to swat Kurt, just for him to teleported back to where he was sitting. Kurt loudly and mockingly proclaimed to the blushing Nika "You've been smooched by the fuzzy dude!"  
  
"Sure." said Kitty "Just make sure Amanda doesn't find out."  
  
Kurt's smile dropped into a fearful scowl upon realizing that he still had a girlfriend. "Ack! Don't tell her! Don't tell her! She'll have my tail in a fling if she finds out about this."  
  
"Don't worry, Kurt." reassured Bobby. "We didn't see anything."  
  
"Nope." Reese chimed in "Not a thing."  
  
Kitty just shook her head in amusement. "Kurt, you're so bad. We just know it's a friendship kiss. But we won't tell."  
  
Nika smiled and made a gesture of putting her finger and thumb on her lips and making a zipping motion across it, telling him her lips are shut.  
  
"I'll never tell, Blue man." said Hunter still being amazed by Kurt's ability to teleport. Sure he had seen it, but it was still incredible. The girls nodded in agreement to show Hunter their abilities.  
  
Kitty was first, and unbuckling her seatbelt walked towards Hunter. Hunter started to sweat bullets once she came over first.  
  
"Can I see your bookbag, Hunter?" Kitty asked politely. The nervous Hunter just nodded his head. Kitty smile and grabbed his dark green bookbag with various patches and tags designed on it. Then she placed her hand on it and started to literally go through it.  
  
Hunter let his mouth out drop in surprised. Her hand literally went through his pack! "Whoa!"  
  
Kitty smiled and pulled out his CD player and handed it to him. Hunter took it and looked back her, still amazed at what she had done. "And it doesn't hurt at all?"  
  
"Not at all, Hunter."  
  
Nika giggled. "Me next! Me next!" Nika pulled out her trusty chrome black zippo lighter. She showed Hunter the lighter. She flipped the lighter and lighted it up. It looked quite boring at first, but Hunter kept watching.  
  
"Yay. Nika could make her lighter light up." Bobby sarcastically noted of her seemingly unimpressive ability. "Boring."  
  
Nika used a little bit of concentration and made the little flame jump into her free left hand making it dance a little. All the X-Boys just stared at her.  
  
Kurt just gasped "She ...She Just. She just made that fire move...just like Pyro...She's..."  
  
Bobby finished his words "She's Pyro with boobs!"  
  
Nika playfully scowled at Bobby and made the flame jump from her hand to Bobby's foot. He jumped and frantically tried to put it out. "OW! Ow! Ow! Hey easy! I can melt easily you know?!"  
  
Kitty looked at Reese, who looked like she didn't want to do it "Come on, Reese! Like dazzle your power and stuff."  
  
Reese shook his head. "Remember what I said about my powers? They're a little hard to control sometimes .Sorry, guys. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Nah it's cool." Hunter said "I'm sure your abilities are cool."  
  
Reese smiled "Thank you."  
  
Bobby also remembered something. Hunter haven't showed his abilities yet. They wouldn't be out there, recruiting him if he wasn't a mutant. "Hey, speaking of abilities, you haven't shown us yours yet."  
  
"Yeah! Show us your powers!" Kitty chanted.  
  
Hunter's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't showed him or everybody else, his abilities yet. He sure has showed them to Bobby during battle somehow. Hunter looked around and seeing he was in a confided area. Can't show his abilities here. But maybe he could show them his physical mutation. He unbuckled himself and went for his right shoe. The others were looking at Hunter as he took off his shoe. The black and white sneaker was of. His right foot was unusually large for a 14 years old. And for his size. His height was about 5''4 and his shoe size should be about 9. But he wore a size 15 shoe. Then it was the sock's turn to be stripped. Hunter nervously and slowly slid his sock off and tossed it aside.  
  
The young mutants couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
"Oh..." Kitty muttered.  
  
"My..." Reese added.  
  
"God." Nika finished "Your foot"  
  
"Make that feet." Hunter corrected, feeling like he was showing his friends his organs. His foot was abnormally large. Four times the size of a regular human's foot. The toes or appendages mimicking his toes were 4 times tall, almost resembling a human's finger. It even had a opposable thumb. The structure of his feet almost looked entirely that of a human's hand. Or a Gorilla's foot depending on their views of it. The toenail (Or fingernails) were black and a little bit brittle and unhealthy; looking as if he had them painted. For a couple of mutants, this was creeping them out. His foot was actually a hand. A third pair of hand when he was not walking.  
  
The spooked Kitty asked Hunter "Can you... like move it, Hunter?"  
  
Hunter lifted his left leg up and moved the "fingers" on his ape-like feet. "Can I shake your hand, Kitty?" Hunter positioned his "hand" and offered it for a hand shake. Having big hands for one thing but having a second pair of hands? That's weird. Bobby whistled in surprise  
  
"Those custom made shoes must be a bitch to buy."  
  
"Same as looking for shoes in those size." replied Reese still astonished and freaked out by his "feet." Kitty was a little afraid to touch it and Reese wanted to touch it, but still. The fact he actually had a hand for a foot was a little unsettling for her. Nika was just a little freaked out. Kurt , on the other hand, wasn't afraid at all. He was like Hunter in a way. Abnormal.  
  
Wanting to break the looming depressing atmosphere. Kurt smiled and gave it a hearty handshake. Kurt chirped "You're a human sized monkey, Hunter!" Bobby got over his fright and quickly imagined what could Hunter do with those things if he was in a fight. The possibilities are endless with this guy he thought. "Cool! I bet you could kick ass with those things!"  
  
"And crack nuts and pick my nose with them too!" Quipped Hunter. That comment offer him a collective "Ewww!" from everybody. "Well it works." Hunter said nervously.  
  
Kitty suddenly thought it was cool. Not as cool as Kurt's look, but it was passable.  
  
"This is so awesome." Bobby replied. "Yeah, why didn't you use them while we were in the fight? That would've kick so much ass!"  
  
"Stick around long enough and you could see what I can do with these things."  
  
The gang all looked at each other sinisterly and smiled darkly. Hunter wondered what they were doing. They all ganged up on him.  
  
"Hey, Hunter" asked Bobby "we wanna know something? Are you ticklish?"  
  
Hunter was about to flee, just to get pinned down by the gang. Reese started to tickle his ape-like foot first and everybody started do the same to tickle his feet.  
  
"Hey... Ha...What are you doing...Hahahaha... Stop it!...Ha... I mean it...Ha... Stop it!."  
  
The whole trip went smoothly as the X-Jet made its final destination to Bayville.  
  
A/N: once again ,Sorry!!!! It took a very long time, I had classes, and my beta reader the nightmare king (who almost entirely wrote this and previous chapters *claps* love ya! Muack!) had classes and a lot of work, not to mention social life...and stuff...once gain, sorry, and I promise you chapter 6 will be up sooner than chapter 5..I promise! Ok, bye!  
  
Nightmare king: What she said. Sorry for the long delay folks. College and RL called and the calls must be answered. That and I was working another fic for somebody. It's going to be great! Well, anyhoo, sorry if this chapter sucked. No actions and the jokes were kind of lame. It was more of a character interaction piece. But don't worry you'll get your action in the later chapter. And don't worry, the others will show up soon (And so does Mystique and her new croonie!) So how did we do? Review please! Chapter 6 is coming up and Surfer-girl got something special for you guys in that chapter. Watch for it! Check out Sioned136 "In The Beginning" and Fox Hansuok's "Bless Us, Xavier", "Brielle" and "Bombisticall Kawaii" Cool fics! And make sure to give her some reviews. She wants them. She'll worship you and build an temple in the name of you if you do. And check out the season premiere of Peaches13 "Thesis of A Black-Winged Angel¡" It's coming soon and it's going to kick some much ass! Hasta, kiddies! See ya when we see ya! 


End file.
